Rocky and the Hot Dog Eating Contest
by psav2005
Summary: One-shot, It’s the Fourth of July and Rocky is set to compete in the world famous Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest


**Rocky and the Hot Dog Eating Contest**

**_A/N: Hey everyone, as everyone knows tomorrow is the Fourth of July, meaning that it is Independence Day, America's birthday, and that just means one thing, that the world's greatest eaters will converge on Coney Island in New York for the world's most famous eating contest. The Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest. This year however will be the first year that the world's greatest eaters will be joined by one of the world's greatest superheroes, and a pretty good eater himself, you guessed it, Rocky DeSantos (granted the competitors don't know they are being joined by a former Power Rangers). We all know Rocky loves to eat and has a bottomless stomach, but how does he stack up against some of the world's greatest eaters, like Kobayashi and the defending champion Joey Chestnut. Now let's find out if Rocky can eat more hot dogs then anyone in ten minutes and walk away with the coveted Mustard Belt. I hope everyone enjoys the story and please leave a review._**

**_Summary: It's the Fourth of July and Rocky is set to compete in the world famous Nathan's Hot Dog Eating Contest. One-shot_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Disney/Saban owns the Power Rangers, Nathan's Famous owns there hot dog company and the eating contest, Disney also owns ESPN, and the MLS and their owners own Major League Soccer (MLS) and the New York Red Bulls. I also do not own St. John's University or the Big East Conference._**

_July 4, 2008_

The Fourth of July. The day of America's independence. A day that is known fireworks, cook outs, apple pie, and all those other things that make America well America. In New York on Coney Island the Fourth meant all these things as well, along with one other thing.

"Welcome to the 2008 Nathan's International July Fourth Hot Dog Eating Contest, here on ESPN," said the commentator.

There was then a wide shot of the original Nathan's Famous hot dog stand, on the corner Surf and Stillwell in Brooklyn, New York. Just then a large bus pulled up, known as the bus of champions, and once it came to a stop and the doors opened, out came the competitors in the contest, some of the world's most famous eaters, including Sonya Thomas, the world's most famous female eater, Joey Chestnut, the current American and World record holder, and defending champion of the event, and the most famous eater in all the world, Kobayashi. The last person off the bus though was a newcomer, and an unknown to all but five people in the crowd, and his name was Rocky DeSantos.

Ever since the former Power Ranger discovered his love for food, and that his stomach had no bottom, he had dreamed of one day competing in this event. Rocky had his properties straight though, as he decided to hold off on this until he had a successful career, which he did, as he and his best friend Adam Park, owned numerous dojos throughout California, including one in their original home town of Stone Canyon, Rocky's current home town of Angel Grove, along with the suburbs of numerous big cities in California like LA, San Diego, San Francisco, Oakland, San Jose, Sacramento, and Adam's current home town of Anaheim. They also had dojos in some of California's smaller towns, like Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Reefside, Briarwood, and San Angeles.

Rocky decided that 2008 was the time to try and compete in the world's most famous eating competition. Him and Adam's business was doing outstanding, he had been married to Aisha for six years, and her veterinary clinics had really taken off. Rocky decided that the time was now, so he headed to Daly City, California (which is around San Francisco) for one of the qualifying events. Rocky won the event easily, downing 40 hot dogs in the ten minutes, beating his closest competitor by fifteen dogs. Rocky had earned a spot in the main event on July 4th. Not only did Rocky get an all expenses paid trip to the event, three guests did as well, so naturally he brought along his wife Aisha, his best friend and business partner Adam, and Adam's wife Tanya Sloan-Park, better known as musical artists TSP. There were also two others in the crowd that knew Rocky, Kira Ford and Conner McKnight.

Rocky had met the two through Adam after the Operation Overdrive team-up. Kira was also signed to the same record label as Tanya. When not in LA working on her music or on the road Kira lived in New York with Conner, who had just finished a four year college soccer career and New York's St. John's University, where he was one of the best player in Red Storm and the Big East Conference's history, and was currently a rookie on New York's MLS team, the New York Red Bulls. While Rocky wished the rest of his friends were here, he knew they were all watching back at their homes in California, even if it was 9 am back home, he knew that Tommy, Kim, Hayley, Billy, Trent, and Ethan were watching at Hayley's Cyberspace in Reefside, that Jason and Kat were watching in Angel Grove, that Zack and Trini were watching in LA, and that Justin and his girlfriend were watching back in San Jose.

After the competitors got off the bus they had up to the stage for the introductions. Rocky was the last to be introduced, as he heard the crowd erupt for the likes of White, Chestnut, and Kobayashi. Then it was finally Rocky's turn.

"And the final participant, in his first Nathan's International July Fourth Hot Dog Eating Contest, from Angel Grove, California, ROCKY "THE HUNGRY APE" DESANTOS," the announcer said.

Rocky received the same amount of cheers that the other unknowns received, though he also received some very loud screams from Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Kira, and Conner. Meanwhile back in California everyone laughed when they saw Rocky's eating competition nickname was The Hungry Ape, and Rocky knew that they all would be laughing at his choice, as they were the only ones who truly understood the meaning.

After the introductions were made the announcer went over the rules of the event. Then one of the contest officials came out to center stage and held up the Yellow Mustard Belt wrestling style, to show that it was on the line. The announcer then busted out his best Michael Buffer impression, announcing "LLLLLLLLLETS GET READY TO EAT SOME HOT DOGS." An official then rang a bell and the contest was underway.

Rocky defiantly didn't get off to the start that he wanted, as he clamed up for a second once the bell rung, and wasn't eating to his full potential, while the frontrunners in Kobayashi and Joey Chestnut were off to a blazing start. Rocky then got his second wind halfway into the contest at the five minute mark, where Kobayashi and Chestnut were tied for the lead at 35 and ½ hot dogs eaten, with Rocky 15 and ½ behind with just 20 down. Once the halfway point passed Rocky made his move, and the crowd could defiantly see him coming on strong, as they began to rally around him.

"Down at the far end, Rocky DeSantos is making his move, looking to make things interesting down the stretch," the announcer said.

The announcer sure was right, in the next four minutes Rocky made huge strives, and at the one minute mark it was a three way race for the belt.

"One minute left and what a battle we have, Kobayashi with a slight lead, 50 and ½ down, Chestnut right there with an even 50 down, and the Cinderella DeSantos has 49 and ½ down," the announcer said.

Once Rocky heard there was one minute life he kicked things into overdrive, as he began to almost inhale the hot dogs to take the lead.

"DeSantos has turned on the after burners and has taken a commanding lead with ten seconds to go, what a story this is for the for one known as The Hungry Ape, no one saw this coming, five, four, three, two, one, ITS OVER ITS OVER, The Cinderella, Rocky "The Hungry Ape" DeSantos has won the 2008 Nathan's International July Fourth Hot Dog Eating Contest, downing 59 and ½ hot dogs, Kobayashi second with 56 and ½ eaten, Joey Chestnut third with 56 eaten," the announcer said as the crowd at Coney Island, especially Conner, Kira, Tanya, Adam, and Aisha, was going nuts, along with all of Rocky's friends and students back in California, watching on TV.

Rocky took a second to catch his breath before shaking hands with Kobayashi and Chestnut and then raising his arms in victory to the Coney Island crowd before being handed the Yellow Mustard Belt, which he held up in celebration. Tanya, Aisha, Adam, Kira, and Conner made their way towards the stage to celebrate with Rocky. Once down from the stage he gave Aisha a big kiss, and then hugged Conner, Adam, Tanya, and Kira. An ESPN reporter then came over to the victor.

"I'm here with Rocky DeSantos, winner of the 2008 Nathan's Famous Hot Dog Eating Contest. Rocky what a story, coming from nowhere and overcoming a bad start to win," the announcer said.

"While most think I came from no where to win, I know lots of people who knew I had this in me, starting with my beautiful wife Aisha, my friends here with me in Tanya, Adam, Kira, and Conner, all my friends back in California; Tommy, Kimberly, Hayley, Billy, Trent, Ethan, Justin, Jason, Kat, Trini, and Zack, along with all my students from my dojo back in Angel Grove, they believed all along that I could do this, and today I proved them right, and showed the world why they were right. I love them all so much and can't wait to see them tomorrow," Rocky said as he planted another kiss on Aisha before taking more questions from the media.

After being done with the media, Rocky along with Tanya, Aisha, Adam, Kira, and Conner headed back to Conner and Kira's place to get clean up and to just relax before heading out for a night on the town in New York. The next day Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, and Adam returned to California, and when they landed at LAX they were greeted by all their friends and Rocky's students. Rocky was the first one off the plane as he held up the Yellow Mustard Belt, receiving a thunderous ovation from his friends, family, and students.

Rocky DeSantos had been a superhero; he was karate expert/teacher, husband, successful business man, and owner of multiple dojos. Now Rocky was all those things plus champion of the most well known eating contest in the world. That is quite an interesting resume if I do say so myself.

**_A/N: Alright everyone that was my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Nothing serious just an interesting idea I thought of a few months ago, and I mean who couldn't see Rocky being in an eating contest, he is made for that sort of thing. Again I hope everyone enjoyed my story, Happy Fourth of July, and please let me know what you thought of the story by leaving a review._**


End file.
